Shade of Gray
by TheNegaAsian
Summary: A man of a name of grey is invited to Beacon Academy, along with his best friend. He will go through many challenges, many moments, meet a girl, and much more. This will be a trilogy and I hope you like it. Updates every week and yeah. I also suck at summaries as you've noticed.
1. Chapter 1: New School, Old Friends

Chapter 1: New School, Old Friends

**A/N: Hey guys and girls of the Internet, I am TheNegaAsian. This is my first fanfiction, so don't be so judgey. Also, RWBY does not belong to me, however it does belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Enjoy the story, hope you like it. Now I'll shut up.**

"Holy crap, man! This is unbelievable! I cannot believe that we're going to Beacon Academy!" My best friend Dante exclaimed, dancing around as we looked out the window of the airship.

We were heading to Beacon Academy in one of the famous airships. This moment is what we have wanted our entire lives. Since Dante and I became friends a long time ago, the both of us have wanted to be Hunters. The great warriors that use the power of Dust to destroy our great enemy, the creatures of Grimm, and protect all of mankind. I remember reading and hearing stories about great Hunters and Huntresses, just like our parents used to.

As I relished in these memories and moments, I yell brought me to reality. "Out of the way!" The voice demanded. I turned around, seeing who interrupted my daydreaming. A blonde teen in a black hoodie and white armor shoved past me. I grabbed his shoulder, about to teach him a lesson. Then I noticed he was holding his hand over his mouth, a tiny bit of vomit leaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT IN LIKE THAT?! FIND A TRASH CAN AND LET THAT CRAP OUT!" I screamed at the blonde. He simply shook his head and ran off, searching for a trash can albeit.

Meanwhile, Dante was laughing and chuckling the whole time I berated Vomit Boy. "Damn Gray. Never heard you get that angry before." My friend teased, trying not to smile.

I looked back at Dante, staring at him seriously. "That guy was gonna barf on me. I don't like getting barfed on. I don't want to be expelled from this school from me putting that kid in the hospital." I spat at the black haired teen, shifting my Multiuse Archery Blade Staff, that I named Wolf Bane, on my back.

As a news report went on about a criminal and stuff, I watched the barfing teen run around with his hands over his mouth, trying to find a trash can like I told him to. He ran past two girls, who instantly caught my attention. They were most likely sisters, telling from how close they were to each other. One was dressed in a black and red corset and skirt, a red cloak flowing behind her, black leggings, a few clips of ammo on her belt, and a rectangular object on her back. She had short black hair, although I did notice that she had red as well.

That made no sense, because her sister was a blonde with flowing hair that reached her lower back. Her dress style was also different than her sister. I mean she was wearing a brown vest with poofy sleeves over a yellow shirt, although both seemed too big for her massive rack. Around her neck was an orange scarf, which seemed to have no apparent end. She wore a brown belt with pouches, really short back shorts, a white skirt that hang off her jacket, and brown boots to finish it up. With this clothing, she seemed like she was trying to get the attention of others. However, I looked past all that because everything else about her seemed very familiar.

The two girls screamed, running away from the puking blonde. I chuckled lightly at their cute childish chasing and screaming. Then Dante noticed them too, looking very closely at the girl in the red cloak. "Do you like her or something Dante?" I teasingly asked. "No offense man, but she seems way to young for you." I laughed as I finished teasing him.

He shook his head and glared at me. He turned back to the girl, but spoke to me. "No. I know her. She went to Signal. I met her after you left Vale. I don't know why she's here though. She's two years below me."

"Oh. Well, than if you want to know why, why don't you go talk to her!" I playfully yelled at him. I teasingly shoved him towards the two girls as we walked to them, getting Dante's well-known Stare. I laughed and looked at the two girls again, but one of them was staring wide-eyed in my direction. I glanced behind me to see if there was something there, but no, there was nothing. I looked back towards them, beginning to notice the blonde smiling and running at me. I squinted at her, trying to remember who she was, because she definitely knew me. Then it hit me. "Yang?!"

Then she hit me as I was tackled to the ground in a bear hug. She happily screamed, "Gray! You're here!" She hugged me for a few more seconds then let me up, dusting off my armored grey leather jacket I wore. As I recovered from the tight hug, she hugged me again. "I can't believe it's you. It's been soooo long."

"I know. I barely recognized you. You've changed." I smiled as I reconciled with her. Back before I had to leave the kingdom of Vale for 2 years because of my father getting a new job in Atlas, Yang was one of my best friends besides Dante at Signal. For a matter of fact, a month before I moved, we started dating. I loved her then, and that feeling has been coming back since I recently saw her. But she probably won't forgive me for when I broke up with her. I try not to remember that night, where we fought on my leaving. "It's good to back." I muttered as I hugged my ex-girlfriend.

After a few seconds, she left the hug and grabbed my hand. "Oh wait! Come meet my sister. You never met her when we were dating." She exclaimed, leading me to the girl in the red hood while skipping.

Well, at the same time, Dante waved me to come over to him. "Gray, I want you to meet someone." He told me as I was in earshot range. Beside him was the girl in black and red that is Yang's sister.

When Yang and I were close enough to Dante and the girl, Yang and Dante simultaneously announced, "Gray, this is Ruby." Right as they heard the other's voice, they mercilessly glared at the other.

As Yang glared at my best friend, she spoke in a harsh voice, "You know you didn't have to say anything. I could have introduced Ruby."

"Yeah, well I spent more time with Ruby than you did at Signal, and I'm in the same year as you. I'm her best friend." Dante responded in the same tone.

"I'm her sister." Yang said with her shut-the-fuck-up look that I've seen so many times on her face. "So shut it Snake Boy."

Dante smiled as if he thought of something good to say back. "Well you didn't act like it back at Signal." He insulted.

Yang stared down at the floor, acting discouraged with an angry look. She then flicked her wrists down to release both her Semblance of flames and anger, and her Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. She then faced Dante. "You didn't just say that!"

Dante in turn pulled out his Bladed Firearm Tonfas, which he cleverly named Snake Fang, and responded, "What if I did, huh?"

Yang laughed shortly, confusing Dante. She then surprised Dante by tackling him to the floor, fists flying. The two fought each other in a cartoonic fight cloud, blocking my view of the epic fight. Then, I started to laugh as I heard Dante's weak screams of pain. I then noticed Ruby beside me, enjoying the fight just as much as I did. I cleared my throat. "Hey." I held out my hand to her. "My name's Gray. Gray Quicksilver."

She looked into my silver eyes with hers and introduced herself in a cute voice, shaking my hand. "The name is Ruby Rose."

**A/N AGAIN: What's up peeps? Did you enjoy the chapter, if you did, review, follow, favorite, whatever you want to do. If you didn't, you can burn me in the reviews. ANYWAYS, this is going to be multichaptered and will be updated every week. This is also the first book of three. Peace out guys and girls. This was TheNegaAsian.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: What is up guys and girls of the Internet? It's TheNegaAsian again with the second chapter. I found that I had a little bit extra time to this second chapter, and I've been wanting to since I have everything all planned out. SO… here we go. I don't own RWBY, even though I wish I was one of the writer for it. Any OC's, like Gray and Dante, are mine. Hope you enjoy!**

"So, how do you know Dante?" I curiously asked Ruby as we both looked out the window; Yang and Dante still fighting each other behind us. There was actually a crowd watching the two brawls.

She began to rub her left arm nervously, like as if the story she was about to tell me was something she didn't tell many people. Anyways, she spoke in her cute voice, saying, "I met him last year at Signal. It was his last year and my first. We didn't even really know each other. I didn't really know anyone besides Yang and my inner circle of friends, so I guess I was kinda unsocial. School had just started, and I was walking in the hallways to my class, which I couldn't find." Ruby described to me in details, still rubbing her arm. "I saw a few bullies surrounding a Faunus, messing with the poor kid. I hate when people mess with the weak and unprotected, so I naturally decided to stop them. I shoved one of them away and told him that him and his friends should leave the poor boy alone. The guy and his friends fortunately let him go, but then chose me as their next target. They started messing with me next, and didn't really stop it. This was really hurting me, so I tried calling for help. With no one really around, they couldn't be stopped and they were becoming more like psychos. I began to scream, and I didn't have Crescent Rose," She patted the rectangular object on her back. "with me at the time, so I was kinda screwed. Then Dante heard me and then saved me from those jerks." I stared at her, picturing this story in my head as she told I, trying not to picture what they would have done to her if Dante hadn't come to the rescue. Her eyes started to become watery, as if she was thinking the same things, but she playfully punched me in the arm, hiding her sadness. "That's enough of how I met him. So, how did you meet Dante?"

"Well-" I began before I was cut off by an announcement.

"Attention students and newcomers: we are now getting close to Beacon Academy's Landing Pad. Please head to the airship's doors now. Welcome to Beacon and good luck!" A man's voice spoke form the speakers placed in the ship.

I shrugged and smiled at Ruby. "I guess that's a story for another time." I told Ruby.

Just then, I heard Dante's weak, girly scream behind me. I turned around to see him slam directly into the wall, having been thrown by Yang from across the room. He was beaten, but not hurt too seriously. He groaned in pain. "You win." He admitted, bowing his head down in shame.

Yang came out of nowhere, standing right next to Ruby, using her sister as an arm rest. "That'll teach him!" She bragged, putting her arm around Ruby and pulling her along towards the exit doors. I walked over to Dante, laughing lightly at him, as he laid on the ground in pain. I put my arm out for Dante to grab.

He took it, and I pulled him to his feet, where he almost fell from exhaustion. A groan of pain left his mouth as I patted his back. "Rule one about Yang: Never mess with her or her hair." I teased as I helped him walk towards the ship's doors. He limped beside me, using me as his rest and crutch. We walked through and onto the platform that separated Beacon's Landing Pad and the airship. The blonde guy who almost threw up on the ship was right next to the airship doors, letting all that he kept in, go out. We kept walking on towards Beacon, ignoring the guy, We took several more steps looking at the ground, then looked up to the wonder of Beacon Academy. Black spires and towers with orbs of green reached to the sky, touching the clouds above. The main building made the area look like a great castle from a fantasy book. To our right in the distance sat a never-ending forest, leaving a canopy of green. "Woooooowwww." Dante and I said simultaneously, amazed at the view in front of us. I then looked to my left and notice a place worth parkouring in.

I let go of Dante and ran forward towards where I was going, my friends swearing at me from behind. While I was in Atlas, I got into the great art of parkour. Like a monkey Faunus, I climbed, flipped, and jumped around the city. Now it was time to bring those things here.

I kept running forwards, looking for the greatest path. I turned right and vaulted over a bench in front of a wall. Bringing momentum with me, I side flipped, landing it expertly. "Nailed it!" I exclaimed as I moved ahead with amazing agility and speed. When I free ran, I never bailed. Not once. My Semblance was what I could thank for that. It gives me the ability to predict the future by one second, a sixth sense o say, though it tires me out after a while. This gives me mega fast reflexes, allowing me to plan my runs carefully while keeping good speed. I ran forwards, jumping and climbing up a while in seconds. I vaulted up and kept my pace, flipping and spinning while I did. I dodged and zipped through crowds of people, not one getting pushed forward by my momentum.

While keeping my fast pace, I ran up the side of a building, jumping at the last second, allowing me to grab the roof's edge. I sensed something was going to happen, so I pushed off the wall, still holding the roof's edge. I let go once I had enough momentum. The piece of roofing I held onto fell of the roof. I forced my body forward, bringing me back to hanging off the roof edge. I climbed up and started the same pace as before. I picked up speed and jumped over the gaps of buildings. I climbed higher and higher, stopping once I reached a view of the entire campus.

I was on top of the lowest tower, which reached about 85 feet into the air. "WOOOHHOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, standing on the edge. I brought my arms out from my side and enjoyed the breeze from this height. I chuckled as I sat down on the edge, one of my legs hanging down.

I looked over the campus, seeing students and teachers move around. From this height, they all looked like bugs. I pulled binoculars out of one of the pouches on my belt. I looked through them, seeing everything more closet than before. I looked around, finding Dante limping around; looking for me. I moved my sight somewhere else. I saw many familiar faces from Signal and Luminant, the school I went to after I moved. I looked next to a courtyard area and I saw a beautiful blonde in a tan jacket, black shorts, and yellow shirt with an orange scarf. In other words, I saw Yang, who was standing next to Ruby.

I watched the two from afar, laughing at their obliviousness to me. Ruby had been drooling over weapons that people carried as they walked in and out of my view. Unable to hear what they were saying, I watched, very confused at what they were talking about. Ruby then pulled out her red, rectangular thing, which folded out to a wicked scythe. My jaw dropped at the design of it. She put it away, saddening me. _I should ask her about her weapons later,_ I told myself.

Yang was soon surrounded by old friends and she walked away with them, leaving her sister behind. Ruby spun around in confusion and soon dropped. She landed on a baggage cart filled with white suitcases. A pale white girl dressed in a white dress came up to Ruby and yelled at her, telling from Ruby's flinching. She opened the case, still talking, and checked the items in it. She pulled out a vile of Dust, shaking it in Ruby's face. The magical powder clouded her face. I knew from experience that a long dose of that much Dust in your face leads to sneezing. Also, sneezing around volatile things, such as Dust, is not as good. As I guessed, Ruby sneezed, which literally caused her to explode. When the smoke cleared, the red and white girls argued, a vial of Dust began rolling towards a girl reading a book in the courtyard. She picked it up, showing her features and clothing, which were mostly black or white. A bow topped her head, her face very beautiful. She talked a bit, and the girl in white walked away, obviously frustrated. The girl in black left next leaving Ruby alone, lying on the floor. I frowned at her loneliness, but I soon changed as Vomit Boy came to the rescue and helped her up. The two talked and began to walk away.

**A/N ONCE AGAIN: Hey guys and girls. I now there wasn't much action and stuff in this chapter, besides the parkour. I hope you guys enjoyed this and the rest of the stories I'll write. If you enjoyed this, review, follow, or favorite if you want. If you didn't, give me some tips and feedback. The schedule will be the same. Peace out guys and girls. This was TheNegaAsian and goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Chapter 3: The Ceremony

**A/N: Good evening guys and girls of the Internet. It is the one and only TheNegaAsian here with chapter 3. Thank you 141 people who have read my story so far and because of these good numbers, I will keep this story to the very end of the trilogy. SO…let's get on with the story. I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum do. Enjoy!**

I looked at the Hunter Watch on my wrist as I sat on one of the towers in Beacon. I remember hearing someone that the welcoming ceremony thing that the headmaster, whose name is Ozpin I think, gave to the new students was at 2:30. Telling from the hands on my clock, it was currently 2:20. I instantly stood up and ran to the edge of the tower. I jumped from the one I was currently on to the next one, which was about 8 feet below me. I hit the ground rolling, continuing my jumps down. This traversing kept on down several small and medium sized jumps until I reached a roof. I stopped the momentum I had with a simple roll, running as soon as I was on my feet.

While I was up on the roof, I spotted Yang and her friends, Dante not far behind them. I took a big jump off the roof, rolling and landing a foot behind the blonde. At the last second of the roll, I went against my greater instincts my Semblance gave and tripped myself. My momentum launched me into the air, flying right at Yang. To have a bit of fun, I stretched my arms out and screamed, "CATCH ME YANG!"

She turned around very alarmed. Then she looked up and saw me fly at her. She looked surprised at first, but then she stuck her arms out to try and catch me. It was too late though. I perfectly landed in her arms, but we both ended up falling down. I used my Semblance and did the most gentleman-like thing, and spun us around so where I was on the bottom, and her on top. She screamed as we toppled over and we soon landed on the ground. My back was a bit sore from the hard landing, but at least Yang was okay. She opened her lilac eyes and looked at me. "Hey." I cockily greeted.

"Hey." She responded in a surprised and scared voice. She looked down and noticed that she was on top of me instead of her on the ground and me on top. She looked back up into my eyes and smiled. "Did you take the fall for me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to get hurt." I smoothly told her. We had a moment of silence as we stared into each other's eyes. Silver meeting lilac eyes. I remembered that we had to go to the ceremony thing and lightly cleared my throat, breaking our eye contact and silence. I asked politely, "I know this feels comfortable, but you wouldn't mind if you got off me Yang, right?"

She snapped out of her trance from my silver eyes and shook her head. "Oh. Sorry." She got off me and held out a hand for me to grab. She pulled me up, our bodies touching and our faces four centimeters away from the other. I began to lean forward, feeling like it would fit the moment. Then she slapped me super hard. I groaned in pain and doubled over, holding my face. "That's for trying to jump on me." She stated. I was about to apologize to her when she took my face in her hands and kissed me. It was short and sweet, but it was absolutely amazing. "And that's for taking the fall for me." Then she slapped me again, this time slightly harder. Once again, I doubled over in pain. "And that's for leaving and breaking my heart." I was about to apologize again, but she grabbed me and kissed me again. "And that's for coming back."

I stared blankly at her, my face very red from the slaps and the kiss. I had my mouth open, gaping like a fish. I was completely speechless, dumbly blurting out, "I….I…Uhhh." Showing how confused I was.

Yang rolled her eyes and my stupidity and began to laugh cutely. She dragged her hand down my arm, entwining her fingers with mine. "Don't we have something to go Gray?" She teasingly asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that your kisses are amazing." I told her as she chuckled at my comment. "Do you still love me?" I questioned, waiting for her response.

Yang tapped her chin as she thought. Then she jumped into me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I always have, you big dumby." I smiled and held her hand again, walking to the assembly courtyard with her, hand in hand. I stood next to Yang as we waited for Ruby, obviously saving her a seat. Ten minutes after we came into the courtyard, Ruby appeared with Vomit Boy following close behind her. Yang instantly recognized her sister. She waved her hand, catching Ruby's attention. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

I watched as Ruby said goodbye to Vomit Boy and walked towards us. Yang let go off my hand and hugged Ruby when she was close enough to her. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby pouted and glared at her sister. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang looked surprised, smiling broadly at Ruby. "Yikes; meltdown already?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

Ruby stomped her foot, irritated at her older sister and the girl in white she met earlier. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?"

Yang smiled even more broadly at the younger girl. "Are you being sarcastic?" I opened my mouth to tell Yang that all this stuff actually happened, but Ruby cut in while I started to talk.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She told Yang and I at a fast pace. I looked behind the 15 year old and noticed the same girl in white from this morning with her arms crossed and her face in a sour look. I gulped and tapped Yang's shoulder, trying to get her attention.

Before Yang could notice my poking, the girl in white yelled at Ruby from behind. "YOU!" I flinched back when she yelled. Ruby, who hadn't noticed her, jumped up and into Yang's arms, almost getting scared out of her skin. I laughed as she landed in Yang's arms bridal style, hugging her older sister tightly. "Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby screamed in the most worried tone ever. The girl, who I noticed had white hair, pointed at Ruby as she was being carried by Yang. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang's expression went blank when she heard that, looking at Ruby. "Oh my God, you really exploded."

Ruby looked back at her sister, her face still looking worried. "It was an accident." She told her sister. She got down from her arms and turned to the girl in white. "It was an accident." She repeated. She was instantly put face to face with a pamphlet that was titled _Dust for Dummies_. She titled her head to look at it better. "What's this?"

In one of the fastest voices I've ever heard, she told Ruby, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained white operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Once she finished the last word, I was confused and blinked several times, trying to make sense of what she said.

Ruby took the pamphlet and dumbly blurted out, "Uuuuhhhh."

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" She spoke in a know-it-all tone.

"Absolutely." Ruby responded in happy voice.

She pointed at the pamphlet Ruby was holding. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Here, I noticed highly at how fast Ruby's face saddened. Yang stepped in between the two girls, like she was worried the two were gonna start fighting.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said in a calming voice, trying to be a mediator in this conversation.

The girl in white rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Ruby happily nodded and put the pamphlet away. "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She cleared her throat and held her hand out in front of the know-it-all, bitchy girl. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

My jaw dropped as she said the other girl's name. "The Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? The billion lien making corporation?" I spoke out, amazed at being in the rich girl's presence. _Explains why she's being such a bitch, huh? _I thought to myself.

Weiss flipped her hair and batted her eyes proudly before she looked at Ruby and suddenly became sarcastically enthusiastic. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like," She started eyeing me up, "Grey, muscular, and handsome over here." She came up to me, placing a gentle hand on my abs. I gently took her hand off my hard muscles and scooted next to Yang. She instantly hugged my arm, as if she were afraid she was gonna lose me.

"He's with someone at the moment, Weiss. Try again in about, never." Yang joked, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing my cheek. Weiss stared at Yang and scoffed.

Ruby smiled brightly. "Wow, really?!" She remarked, believing the heiress was telling the truth, eliciting another scoff from Weiss.

She looked at the younger girl with an are-you-serious look. "No."

My attention soon changed form the conversation to the stage as a man cleared his throat over the microphone. I looked to see a man with graying hair, glasses, and a green suit standing near the microphone, his blonde assistant behind him. Telling from his position at the stage, he was most likely Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. "I'll…keep this brief." He began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." I looked around as people began to whisper, soon returning my attention to the headmaster. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you do far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then walked away from the stage.

The headmaster's assistant came up next, taking his place on stage. "You will gather in he ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She walked off the stage and follow the headmaster. As she did, students around me began to walk around and talk.

Dante came in out of nowhere, breathing hard. "What'd I miss?" He asked the four of us, panting.

"The entire ceremony. Where were you?" Ruby told my friend as she walked closer to him.

"I got lost. My leg was hurt, thanks to Yang, but my Aura healed it earlier." He stated. I looked at Dante with a very confused look.

"What the hell happened? I mean you were right behind Yang? How can you get lost?" I interrogated my friend, still giving him the confused look. He stared down at the ground in shame, kicking the floor. "I don't want to talk about." Dante nervously admitted.

I shook my head at him, laughing at his stupidity. Dante looked back up, seeing the headmaster's assistant walk away in the distance. "Who's that?" Obviously interested.

"I don't know." I told him, telling the complete truth. I had never seen her before in my life, except for during the welcoming ceremony.

"That's Glynda Goodwitch. Weren't you two paying attention on the airship flight here? She introduced us to Beacon!" Weiss berated us, obviously thinking we were complete idiots.

"Nope." Dante and I answered simultaneously.

She huffed in irritation at our noticeable stupidity. Several hours later, all the new students were crowded in the ballroom of Beacon Academy, sleeping bags strewn across the floor and luggage lining the wall. I had just finished my last set of 350 push ups. I usually wore nothing except for boxers and workout shorts. I sat on my knees, staring at Ruby and Yang from across the rom. "Why do you always work out at night?" Dante asked, catching my attention.

"Because my body works better at night." I explained to him. He simply answer with an "OOOhhhhhh." I got and started walking over to Yang and her sister. Dante noticed where I was walking, and follow close behind.

Once they noticed us, Ruby's face went red. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Ruby. "Is there anything wrong, Ruby?" I asked as she stared at my body.

"Huh? Oh, it's just….You wouldn't mind if you out a shirt on, right Gray?" She asked in an embarrassed voice.

I looked down at my abs, then looked back at Ruby. "Oh. Yeah, I woudn't mind." I began to walk back to my bag, but Yang grabbed my arm. "But I mind Rubes. Don't you like the muscles Gray has?" She questioned her sister, who never met our eyes.

She just pretended that she didn't hear us and went back to writing whatever she was writing. Dante plopped down next to the brunette and looked down at the piece of paper. "What's that?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She explained to Dante.

He nodded in approval. "That's cool." He commented.

After a while of talking, Dante began to yawn and stretch. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, so peace out Rubes." He told the girl as he walked away.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow Yang." I told my girlfriend, kissing her goodnight.

**The A/N Strikes Again: What's up people? How was that chapter? I hope you think it was good. The next few chapters will actually include some action and fighting, but that's enough before I start spoiling it for you. Same as always, if you enjoyed this, please review, favorite, or follow. If you didn't, go ahead and burn me or give me advice in the reviews. This was TheNegaAsian and I'm heading out. PEACE (-_-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

Chapter 4: Initiation

**Hey guys, it's TheNegaAsian with the fourth chapter of Shade of Gray. If your wondering why I haven't been updating these past few days, it's because I recently went through a breakup with my girlfriend and I got all depressed and stopped updating for a while. However, I'm happy about all the views I'm getting for this story, and I hope it keeps rising. I will also want to thank all the people in the reviews for liking the characters and story so far. SO…now that I'm done with all the thank yous and stuff, let's get on with the story. I do not own RWBY, but if I did, Gray would be in the series. Jk. Let's begin.**

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" I heard a girly, high pitched voice sing, which woke me up from my sleep.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath, propping myself up on one arm and looking around the ballroom for the voice that woke me up. I turned to my left to see a perky redhead prancing and singing around a guy in green with black hair, the two obviously friends. She kept singing and dancing around the guy, waking more and more people up. However, the guy she was singing and dancing around wasn't annoyed, like me and other people. He just seemed tired.

"What the fuck is that racket!?" Dante exclaimed, always angry without his beauty rest.

"It's just some perky girl who's excited about being at Beacon, man. Calm down." I advised my friend, yawning halfway through the statement.

"Well, if you don't mind, I need to sleep, so I'll see you at initiation later." Dante plopped back down in his sleeping bag, snoring once his head hit the pillow. I got up, stretching and yawning as I walked over to my old friend. As he was snug inside his sleeping bag, I decided to ruin his fun. I grabbed the collar of his tank top and dragged him out of the bag. He instantly woke up and began to claw and punch me, yelling and swearing as I dragged him across the ballroom floor.

Ignoring his attacks and screams of protest, I just told him, "Dude, you can't get sleep right now! We have to get prepared for the initiation later today, right now. Don't you want to stay at this school and become a badass Hunter?" I said this, still dragging Dante around in the ballroom.

"Yeah" He poutingly responded, stopping his attempts to get my hand of his shirt. After about a minute, I finally let him go; letting the guy walk for once. Our luggage that we brought with us was with everyone else's bags against the wall. Within ten minutes, we were properly dressed for the initiation in our normal battle outfits. Dante in his lightly armored khaki cargo shorts, black and green hoodie that was also lightly armored, and dark red combat boots. We tied up our sleeping bags and headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

We walked in and stood in line, waiting for the buffet of breakfast stuff in front of us. Once we were there, I grabbed an apple, some waffles drizzled with syrup, tons of bacon and eggs, and hash browns; creating a delicious protein-filled breakfast. Dante on the other hand piled pancakes into a foot tall tower of pancakes drenched in syrup. I berated him about protein like I always do and he added a _slice_ of bacon. Just one. _This guy. How does he stay fit and still eat like that?_ I thought to myself as Dante and I sat at the table. We ate our food with small chatter, although we did notice the perky girl from this morning still jumping around and squealing about Beacon with her best friend, who was that guy she woke up with this morning. I swear to Dust that I saw her slurp an entire pancake into her mouth, without chewing.

As soon as we finished breakfast, we searched for Ruby and Yang within the large locker room. While we did that, we prepared our weapons for the upcoming initiation. I pulled Wolves Bane out of my designated locker and checked the arrow amounts and Dust levels. I slipped the weapon into my holster and looked over the rest of my supplies. As I did, I heard Glynda Goodwitch's, who I believed was Ozpin's assistant, voice over the intercom. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliffs immediately."

I closed my locker and walked towards the exit, Dante following close behind me. We finally found Ruby and Yang soon after near the exit doors. Yang was walking aimlessly ahead of her sister, who was helping up Vomit Boy. "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang remarked as Ruby lifted up the guy.

Ruby put his arm around her herself to support him. The two followed slowly behind Yang, Ruby telling Vomit Boy, "Come on, Jaune- let's go." I looked to my right to see Dante glaring at the blonde guy known as Vomit Boy, obviously jealous of how he was being treated by Ruby.

I ignored what Dante was about to say and began to run past Ruby and Vomit Boy, towards Yang. To get her attention, I hugged her from behind. "Hey beautiful!" I softly exclaimed in her ear, slightly spinning her around. She instantly recognized me and began to giggle loudly. I set her down and turned her around, getting a kiss from her as a reward for surprising her. "Hey." She seductively responded, looking into my silver eyes.

Vomit Boy's jaw dropped as he saw us flirting, stomping his foot in annoyance. "Man, I thought I was gonna get a chance at her. Now it looks like she already has a boyfriend." He threw his arms into the air as the other four of us laughed.

Dante, who was still laughing, commented, "Hey dude. No offense, but you had no chance with her." He took the words right out of my mouth. Yang giggled and nodded her head in agreement, putting Vomit Boy in awe.

"What?! But my dad said-" The blonde was about to go on, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Sorry, Jaune was it?" I asked, since this wasn't the best time to call him Vomit Boy.

He nodded his head. "That's it. Jaune. Jaune Arc." He told me, lifting himself proudly. "The name's short and too the point. Ladies love it." He commented, winking at a girl passing by. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

I shook my head at his attempt to flirt, trying hard not to laugh. "Sorry Jaune, but my friend is right. You kinda have no chance with most of the nice girls here." I told him as his proud figure slumped over in defeat. "But I can teach you how to pick up girls if you want. Who knows, but you might even get a nice girl in your team, am I right?" Like that redhead in the armor." I elbowed him in the stomach softly.

"Oh, you mean Pyrrha? Yeah, I guess you're right." His voiced raised with enlightenment.

"See. Always stay positive and optimistic and confident. That's what I say." I advised him.

Dante then cut in. "When have you ever sai-" I elbowed him in the ribs to instantly shut him up. He got the message. We then headed towards Beacon Cliffs. As the five of us walked, I held hands with Yang with her occasionally resting her head on my shoulder romantically, and Dante chatting with Jaune and Ruby behind us.

In about half an hour or so, we reached the cliffs, getting an entire view of the famed Emerald Forest. Several silver tiles that were installed into the ground showed us that we had to stand on one of them, so Yang and I separated, obviously kissing each other goodbye. I stood on a random tile, which was coincidentally placed next to Dante's. Ozpin stood to the side, a mug of coffee in his hand, occasionally taking a sip or two. His assistant stood beside him, a tablet placed in her hands. He looked at us once we were all stationed at a tile. "For years," He began. "you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

His assistant looked up from her tablet towards us. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to out an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." A few whispers began to be spoken around us, excluding Dante and me.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." A few people, like Ruby, groaned in annoyance or surprise. I smiled, looking at Dante. He had the same look on his face and we nodded simultaneously on the plan we both had in our heads. I nodded my head towards Yang and Ruby, eliciting a shrug from my friend. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the professor. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Everyone began to talk louder as others exclaimed in surprise. I looked towards Dante once again and tried another silent conversation. I pointed at him and me, which he nodded at. I looked back at Yang and Ruby, and he shrugged once again. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and he responded with a shrug at first, then a nod. I nodded my head in agreement and returned my attention back to the headmaster. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin spoke again. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." I heard a few gulps and even a nervous laugh after he said that. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Any questions?" He continued as he took a sip of his coffee.

I looked to my right to see Jaune raise his hand. "Yeah…uh, sir?"

Ozpin completely looked over him and took another sip of his coffee. "Good! Now, take your positions."

As everyone, including myself, took our positions. Mine was slightly crouched, my weapon in my hand and positioned in the crook of my arm, against my tricep. Jaune still had his hand up, barely in position to be launched. "Uh…sir? I've got, um…a question." I heard Jaune stutter, making me roll me eyes in disbelief. Meanwhile to my right as I noticed, Weiss the Ice Queen launched from her springboard; starting the beginning of the initiation. Jaune completely didn't notice it. "So, this landing…strategy thing…Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

I shook my head and launched off after Dante, thanking God that I couldn't hear Jaune anymore. I spun my staff above me, turning it into its double bladed form, where the two ends of the staff become separate blades, as I did; creating a type of propeller. I smashed into trees with my Aura and cut through them as well with my weapon. I soon landed on a thick branch about 15 feet off the ground. I pulled out my binoculars and searched for Dante. As I searched the skies for my friend, I only found Jaune falling, only to be saved by a spear that pegged him against a tree. Then I felt my Semblance involuntary activate. I instantly rolled to the side out of reflex, just in time to see Dante fall through and land on the branch, his Aura thankfully saving him from serious damage. "Hey Gray." He weakly greeted. "You were supposed to not notice me. And if you did, why didn't you catch me." He asked as he got up, his green Aura fading away.

I went out laughing, almost falling off the tree branch as I rolled around. "You know I can tell what you're about to do before you do it, right?" I asked him.

He face went blank as he probably inwardly facepalmed himself. "Shit. Forgot about that."

"Yup." I joked, still laughing at his misfortune.

As we stood back up, all back to normal, I looked around. "Where did he say the relics were?" I asked my friend.

He looked in a certain direction and pointed. "North, I think." I followed his direction towards north. "That way."

As Dante used his tonfas to slide down the trunk of the tree, I used my bow form of Wolves Bane to shoot a rope arrow into an above branch, letting the rope fall to create a way down. I jumped and grabbed the rope, sliding down it without burning my hands and landing on the ground with a thud; Dante landing beside me. We headed north, weapons at the ready. A few minutes in, we encountered our first Grimm; a pack of four Beowolves, a common Grimm on Remnant.

I popped my neck, releasing my blades from my staff and facing two of the four Grimm. Dante chuckled in excitement, swinging his tonfas dangerously as he faced the other two Beowolves. Each of our targets growled at us, ready to pounce.

The first attack was my group of two. One of the Beowolves launched itself forward at me, claws extended. I strafed to my left, one of the claws barely hitting me. I slashed at its back, the dark red blood leaking down its fur. It turned to me, its body already tired from the tiring strike on its back. It charged at a slower rate towards me, so I ran at it as well, my weapon ready. I sensed its surprise slash and dodged, swiping my blade sideways and decapitating the beast. It walked forward a few feet before falling in front of the other Beowolf. I turned to it and smirked. I retracted the blades on Wolves Bane, twisting it around as I approached my next target. The Dust Containers on the ends of my staff were specifically designed for combat, such as when I strike it against something; the Dust releases its power. The Beowolf launched itself at me like the other one had, allowing me to dodge and strike it with the edge. It flipped over me, landing on its back. The frost of the Dust started to freeze the Grimm to the forest floor., incapacitating it. As it struggled to escape, I ran at the beast, jumping off its knee and into the air. I somersaulted in the air to face the Beowolf, turning my staff into bow form. I flipped it around to switch to Dust-tipped arrows and launched one. The arrow lodged itself into the ground, only to explode and shatter the frozen Grimm apart in the seconds to come. I landed on my feet, turning to see Dante clean his blades of the Beowolf's blood.

He chuckled once he was done and turned to me, sheathing his tonfas as he did. "That was fun!"

I joined in his short laugh and put Wolves Bane away. "Yes it was." I agreed.

As we celebrated our victory, I heard a few gunshots in the distance and to see smoke rise over a part of the Emerald Forest. "Do you think Yang and Ruby are alright?" I asked my friend as I stared at the smoke.

"They wouldn't be at this school if they weren't able to." He told me, patting my shoulder. "Let's move."

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you like that chapter. You know the drill; if you liked this chapter, follow, favorite, or review. If you didn't, give me some advice and talk shit about me. Anyways, I need a team name for Gray and Dante's team. Be creative with this and tell me in the reviews. Oh, and Gray will be first in the list of names. That's it for me, so I will see you guys around. This was TheNegaAsian, and I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Birth of Team GOLD

Chapter 5: The Birth of Team GOLD

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back again with the next chapter of Shade of Gray. Sorry for the slight wait for this chapter, but I've been slightly busy and I've kinda been depressed about the breakup with my girlfriend that I told you guys about in the last chapter. Anyways, I do not own RWBY and I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and thanks BakeruRose for the name of Gray and Dante's team. Now let's continue.**

Dante and I continued to walk north a few minutes after we heard the gunshots in the distance, searching for the ruins Ozpin spoke of. As we walked, we heard gunshots, battle cries, grunts, and hisses very close by. We pulled out our weapons and ran towards the sounds. I looked at Dante as we ran. "What if that's Ruby and Yang?"

He kept looking forward, though he did listen to my question. "We're gonna have to wait and see." He answered. We climbed up a hill and looked over, crouching as we reached the top. In front of us were two people, one guy and one girl, fighting a fairly large King Taijitu; the black and white two-headed snake circling the two. The guy held a green and white battle-axe; crossbow bolts shooting from the top of the weapon. He was pulling down on the trigger that was located at the bottom of the handle. The bolts were most likely Dust tipped like mine, since the Grimm kept getting hit by a barrage of controlled elements. The girl held a purple and white sniper type weapon, though she changed its form to a spear when she got in range for melee attacks.

I climbed up to the top of the hill with Wolves Bane in bow form, while Dante charged forward with Snake Eyes releasing a volley of Dust bullets on the Grimm. I released a few Dust-tipped arrows with perfect accuracy. I fist pumped as I blew off a portion of the Grimm's eyes and face. I flipped the weapon around to get my normal arrows ready as the two people noticed our entry.

The guy, who was wearing green and black armor, joined me as we released some archer mayhem on the King Taijitu; soon switching to our bladed weapon forms and attacked. I sliced a part of the Grimm's face with my double bladed staff as it striked at me, the other guy doing the same thing with his axe. I dodged the snake slamming into the ground beside me and ran towards where the two snakes linked. This is where I began slicing, whilst the other three aimed for the beast's faces. Within a few minutes, I was able to get almost halfway before the snakes noticed the damage and swung one of its heads at me, launching me into the forest.

As I flew and slid on the forest floor, I tried my best to dodge branches, rocks, and trees, with the help of my grey Aura and precognitive Semblance. When I finally slowed down to a stop, I was tired from my injuries and Aura use; the once strong shield turned to a brittle protection. "Gray? What are you doing here? Where's Dante?" I heard Yang's voice ask me as laid on my back on the floor, the sun in my eyes. I opened my eyes in the brightness to see Yang and the girl in black that was with Ruby yesterday. I stood up, with the help of the two girls, and dusted myself off.

I looked up towards Yang and the new girl and told them, "Dante is with a Hunter and a Huntress trainee in that direction." I pointed in the direction I just came from. "We were fighting a King Taijitu and it flung me over here." I turned to see a ruin of some kind with chess pieces on stone pedestals. "Are those the relics?"

"Yup." The girl in black nodded, motioning me to go get one. "Oh, and I'm Blake. I don't think we've me before."

"Name's Gray. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

I left the group of two and looked at the choices. There were many types of chess pieces, some black and some white. I grabbed one at random, a white bishop piece. I turned to see Ruby fly through the sky, screaming "Heads uuuuuuu-!", only for Jaune to crash into her mid fall and into a nearby tree."Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang, confused on what happened. "I-." Yang blurted out before something else began to happen. I looked to my left to a part of the forest where a few roars of an Ursa could be heard.

As I predicted, an Ursa clawed is way out of the brush only to die a few seconds later after a small pink explosion went off on its back. It fell to the floor to reveal the perky girl from this morning roll of its back. "YEEEE-HAAAAWW!" She screamed as she got off the dead carcass. She finally noticed what had happened to the Grimm and stared at the body sadly. "Awwww…it's broken." She sighed as she kicked the dead Grimm.

The guy who was with her from this morning ran up next to her, breathing hard and panting. He doubled over, placing his arm on the dead Ursa for support. "Nora! Please… Don't ever do that again." He looked up to where she was standing a few seconds ago. While he was resting from his seeming to be long run, the girl Nora had ran off quickly, though I didn't see where to. He sighed and bowed his head in frustration. Both of us could agree that she had endless amounts of hyperactive energy.

"Oooohhhh…" I heard a voice behind me coo. Yang, Blake, and I turned around in alert with our weapons ready. The voice turned out to be Nora, who was dancing around with a rook placed on her head, chanting, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Her celebration was soon cut short as the other guy screamed, "NORA!" She stopped her dancing. "Coming Ren!" She called out, skipping over to her friend.

Blake looked over at the Ursa carcass. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Yang stared blankly like she did before and opened her mouth to blurt out, "I-." Although, before she could finish her sentence, a Death Stalker came crashing in, tailing behind a girl with red hair. The scorpion-like Grimm knocked over trees and such as it chased after her, as she made her away towards us.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha, I think her name was, called out, the Death Stalker still chasing her. "Pyrrha!" Jaune responded from a nearby tree, most likely stuck in the tree somewhere. Ruby came jumping out of the same tree, rolling as she hit the ground. "Ruby!" Jaune screamed out in an irritated tone.

Ruby stood up, dusting herself from the dirt she got from rolling. "Ruby!" Yang exclaimed excitedly, leaning in to hug her little sister. "Yang!" Ruby said back in the same tone, following what her sister was doing. Then Nora came out of nowhere, scaring me again, as she popped up between the two sisters. "Nora!" She copied as she unknowingly knocked over the sisters.

Blake, who had ignored the entire name-yelling thing, pointed at Pyrrha being chased by the Death Stalker still. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" The black haired girl asked Yang. Yang tried to speak again like she did before, but some thing else came crashing out of the forest. Except this time, it wasn't a Grimm. Dante came hauling ass from the forest. "GRAY! Little help here!" He pleaded as the King Taijitu from earlier slithered out from the forest, knocking over trees and rocks.

The guy in green and black armored clothes from earlier was riding on top of the black half of the King Taijitu's head, attacking it with his axe. His sister I believe was running beside the Grimm, watching her brother. "Oren Whitestone! Get down from there before I tell Mom!" The girl in purple and white armored clothing ordered her brother. 

The brother stood up on the head and balanced himself. He waved to his sister. "Don't worry Liz! I got this all under control!" He bragged nervously. He lifted his axe above his head and brought it down on the Grimm's head. The monster probably saw this coming because Oren was soon launched into the air.

"Hey guys." Dante casually greeted, as if all the chaos that was currently going on wasn't happening. He panted lightly and sheathed his weapons. We all stared above him. "What?" He asked. Within the next few seconds, Oren finally came down from his launch and landed straight on Dante.

"Holy shit, that was fucking scary." Oren chuckled as he patted himself to check if he was okay. He looked down to see Dante silently screaming in pain underneath him. He patted his shoulder. "Thanks for taking my fall man."

"No problem." Dante squealed in pain as Oren got off of him. Liz ran over to us next, the King Taijitu slowly making its way to our group.

Blake was pointing as Dante, Oren, and Liz; the King Taijitu a few hundred feet behind them. "Did they just get chased by a King Taiitu?" Blake questioned again. "Yang?" Blake turned to her partner, who was near to exploding in anger. Soon, she exploded in anger like I predicted. Her Semblance explosively activated as her hair burst into flames and her lilac eyes became red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

I counted to two in my head as an awkward silence passed. Ren finally caught up with Nora and ran up beside her. Meanwhile, Blake and ruby stared upwards at the sky for some reason. I stood there in silence for a few more seconds before I remembered something. "Oh and I forgot. Hi babe." I blurted out as I hugged Yang, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Her flames died down with her anger as she fell into the kiss. She stayed in the hug and placed her forehead against mine. "Hey Gray." She sighed as she hugged me even tighter.

"Ummm…Yang?" Ruby tugged on her sister's sleeve. The blonde beauty looked at her sister as she still held onto me. "Yeah Rubes?" Ruby pointed upwards towards the sky. Yang and I both looked in that direction and saw Weiss holding onto a Nevermore. She was slightly screaming in fear as the bird Grimm flew around. "How could you leave me up here?!" She called down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby innocently responded. I could hear Weiss groan in annoyance above us, about 100 feet in the air. "She's gonna fall." Blake stated. "She'll be fine." Ruby lied, waving off Blake's comment. "She's definitely gonna fall." I agreed, my arm around Yang's shoulders. "She's falling." Ren joined in. "Yup." Oren and Dante nodded simultaneously. Jaune must have noticed Weiss falling from the sky because a few seconds later, the blonde jumped from the tree and caught her. He said some cheesy one-liner to her before they both noticed they were about to fall. "Oh, nooooooooooo-." He screamed as they fell.

Jaune face planted into the dirt, limbs splayed out. Oren and Dante groaned in pain underneath him, both who had just recovered from the other fall. Weiss fell on top of all their bodies in a seated position while she checked her nails boringly. "My heroes." She mockingly cheered.

"My back…" The three guys muttered, crushed by the impact. Pyrrha came in soon after Dante, Oren, Jaune, and Weiss got up, sheathing her weapons as she approached. Yang let go of me and threw her arms in the air. "This is just greay! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" She darkly joked.

Ruby looked in the direction of the still charging Death Stalker and looked back at us. "Not if I can help it!" She sounded a battle cry, her scythe in hand as she charged at the Death Stalker. "Me too." Dante agreed, pulling out Snake Eyes and charging at the King Taijitu.

"Ruby, Dante, wait!" Yang yelled out, reaching out for the two. I watched as Ruby was slammed back by the scorpion and Dante being pushed back by the snake. "Fuck this!" I heard Dante yell as he ran back at us, Ruby doing the same.

Yang and I both ran at our close friends simultaneously. "Ruby!" Yang called out as she ran to her. "I got you buddy!" I encouragingly yelled to Dante as I ran to try and save him. The Nevermore from earlier appeared and flew above the two. "Get out of there!" Yang and I yelled at our friends. As we were close to reaching us, the raven-like Grimm sent down hundreds of pointed feathers, one of them pinning Ruby's hood to the ground. She tugged at the fabric vainly, yelling, "I'm trying." to her sister. "I got you Ruby!" Dante exclaimed, dodging the falling feathers with great dexterity. Before he could reach her, the King Taijitu slammed its white half down in front of him, forcing him back. "What are we gonna do?" Blake questioned, holding her weapon in hand.

The Death Stalker approached the trapped Ruby, its golden stinger aimed for the girl. "Ruby!" Yang reached for his sister in vain. It brought down the pointed stinger as Yang buried her face into my chest, tears hitting my clothes, as she blocked the scene from her eyes. I held onto her tightly as I watched, destroyed by the fact that I couldn't do anything. Something white zipped past me and towards Ruby. My eyes widened as a wall of ice stopped the Death Stalker's stinger from hurting Ruby. I spotted Weiss with her rapier sword near Ruby, helping the brunette up. I tapped my girlfriend's shoulder. "Yang. You're gonna want to see this."

She looked up from my chest and stared at Ruby. Her eyes widened with enlightenment as she dashed to Ruby, holding her in a big hug. The rest of us ran up to them. "So happy you're okay." Yang spoke as we approached the hugging siblings.

The Nevermore screeched from above us, worrying Jaune. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Weiss looked up at the Grimm. She turned around to us, saying, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She stared at the relics in front of the ruins.

Ruby nodded. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby stated. "There's no point in fighting these things." Jaune nodded his head along with Ruby and Weiss' plan. "Run and live- that's an idea I can get behind!" The blonde agreed. "Agreed." Liz nodded.

Ruby, Jaune, and Oren walked up to the relics. Ruby gabbed a white knight piece, Jaune picking a white rook, and Oren choosing a white bishop piece. The King Taijitu smashed the ice on the Death Stalker's stinger and the two Grimm began to chase us with the flying Nevermore. "Time we left." Ren ordered. "Right." Ruby waved for the rest of us to follow. "Let's go."

Yang stopped and started smiling at something. I looked at her and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong babe?" She shook her head. "Nothing." She moved forward as I looked up to see Ruby standing on a boulder, motioning for everyone to follow.

We started running out and through the forest, the Cliffs not far away. The King Taijitu and Death Stalker crashed through the forest after us, the Nevermore flying above them. I ran behind to cover of a stone pillar from the ruins by the cliff, everyone doing the same. The Nevermore perched on a column, cawing loudly. "Well, that's just great!" Yang exclaimed from in front of me.

I looked behind me as Jaune did the same, both of seeing the King Taijitu and Death Stalker get closer. "Ah, man, run!" Jaune warned, causing everyone to leave their hiding places. "Guys, keep moving." I told Dante, Oren, and Liz as I stopped running. "I'll distract it with Nora." They nodded and kept moving as I faced the nearing Death Stalker and King Taijitu. As Nora launched her pink grenades at the Nevermore behind me, I slammed my staff onto the ground; a line of fire that hit the giant King Taijitu. The Grimm hissed in pain as the fire burned. As we fought our separate battles, Nora and I dodged the Nevermore's sharp feathers.

I sensed something coming at me. I held out my staff to block, while Ren and Blake came in and helped push it back. Weiss and Yan jumped in and grabbed Nora and I, using their abilities to get away while Blake and Ren started running. We landed by the stone bridge, but the King Taijitu hit me in the side with its huge head. My Aura took most of the damage, but I flew into an area near the edge of a cliff. "Gray!" Dante yelled out to me, running over to help with Oren and Liz.

We started hitting and shooting it, but to no avail as the Grimm strikes and slammed us. I quickly thought of a plan as the snake-like Grimm circled us. "I have a plan."

He nodded and the four of us backed up a few feet, allowing me to quickly describe the plan. Once it was fully explained, we all nodded and readied our weapons. The first step of the plan was to weaken it with ranged attacks. Oren and I released Dust tipped arrows on it as Dante and Liz filled it up with Dust bullets. The Grimm began to move slower as we harmed it much more, weakening it, as I expected. Time for step two. I switched to blade staff form, the others following my example and plan. "NOW!" I signaled the others, initiating step two of chopping the Grimm to pieces. Oren and I attacked first with the double blades and battle-ax, then we stepped back. Liz and Dante took our places and began to slice the Grimm. This alternation between attacks went on, the blood of the King Taijitu painting the ground, our weapons, and our bodies with the dark red blood.

A few minutes later, I brought my sword downward, finally cutting the humongous King Taijitu in half. The snake hissed loudly, the black and white halves falling, twitching as it hit the floor. Dante and Natalie switched to their range forms of their respective weapons and shot one last bullet into the Grimm's separate heads. I fist pumped, proud that my plan had worked perfectly.

"Nice job." Oren congratulated me, patting me on the back. "We never really properly met. I'm Oren Whitestone." He stuck out his hand to shake. "Gray. Gray Quicksilver." I responded as I shook his hand gratefully. "I'm glad your on our team." 

"The pleasure is mine. Oh, and this is my sister. Elizabeth Whitestone, but everyone calls her Liz." He informed me as he nudged his sister forward.

She jumped and hugged me. "Thank you for saving us! I can't tell you how grateful I am!"

"It was no problem." I nervously patted her on the back, not returning the hug. "I coughed, signaling for her to let go. "Oh, sorry." She let go and back up, putting her golden brown hair behind her ear nervously. "Ummm, are you doing anything later?"

"Not really, I mean I might go out with Yang," I nervously told her, her eyes still looking at me. "who is my girlfriend." I finished my sentence. Her face instantly saddened, along with her hair falling in front of her face. "Oh." I swear I saw a tear stream down her cheek. I chuckled nervously. "But, hey, you never know. Maybe I have time to go hang out with you and the rest of the group like friends later." I blurted out to keep her from crying. "Okay." She turned bright again, skipping over to her brother, like nothing had happened.

I sighed, wiping a bead of nervous sweat across my forehead. "That was close." I looked up to see a girl in red, most likely Ruby, run up the side of the cliff, the Nevermore's head placed on her scythe's blade. "Fucking A." I said under my breath, amazed at the sight in front of me.

The head fell off, the body of the Nevermore gliding down. Ruby stood on the cliff's edge, her cloak flowing with the wind. "Woah." Dante muttered, starstruck by the sight of her.

After we all met up in the ruins we fought in, an airship came by and picked us up, including Ruby. We constantly chatted with one another, creating tons of noise in the compartment we were in. I had my arm around Yang as we sat in a row of seats, her head lying on my chest. Dante was talking to Ruby, excited and amazed at her accomplishment. I smiled, holding Yang a bit closer. She sat up, giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek once she was fully up. "We did it." She whispered in my ear, resting her head on my shoulder now.

I wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her close. "Yes we did." I agreed, smiling at her.

When we finally landed, we were all excited. We were escorted from the ship to the auditorium of some kind, a crowd in seats already. The 12 of us were led backstage, separated into the groups we were in during the initiation. Glynda stood in front of us all, tapping things on her tablet from time to time. "Professor Ozpin will call your names in these groups. When he call the first group, walk out over to him on stage. Are we clear?" She looked up from her tablet, pushing up her glasses.

We all nodded and started to wait. In the distance, we heard Ozpin's voice announce, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." One of the groups walked out onto the stage, an applause going on loudly. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal, led by…Cardin Winchester!" The applauses continued.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." The four walked out proudly, applause becoming louder. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper. Led by…Jaune Arc! Congratulations, young man!" I smiled at his accomplishment, cheers going on, and followed shortly by laughter.

"Next, Gray Quicksilver. Oren Whitestone. Elizabeth Whitestone. Dante Venomose." We all walked out to see a cheering crowd and our faces on a giant screen on the wall to the left. Ozpin stood a few feet in front of us. "You four collected the white bishop pieces. SO, from now to the day you are done at this school, you will be known as Team Gold." I looked to see our pictures rearrange and letters pop up under each picture, each initial of our names, spellin GOLD. "Led by the brave and talented…Gray Quicksilver!" I felt my heart skip a beat as he announced my name. I smiled, staring at Dante, who sent a thumbs up. We walked to the other side of the stage, seats set for the four of us.

Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss walked out, Ozpin announcing their names as well. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Their pictures appeared on the screen above. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work as Team Ruby. Led by…Ruby Rose." The pictures rearranged and the letters R,W,B, and Y appeared in that order. Yang hugged her sister, who seemed to be very shocked as Weiss pouted.

Ozpin looked to the crowd as they finished applauding. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

**A/N: Hey guys. How was that chapter? Tell me in the review if you want. I wish I had a Yang in my life again. *****sigh* Anyways, you know the drill. If you like, favorite, follow, review. If you no like, flame me in the reviews. Peace out peeps.**


End file.
